Mikan's Life with Charas
by MewMewLissa
Summary: Folow Mikan as she goes through life with cute boys, X-eggs, Shadows, Lights, and what is this about her having the Embryo.(sp?) I decided to do this again I hope you read it.
1. Chapter 1

Lissa: Ok, I'm going to try to redo Mikan's Life With Charas considering that I lost my documents for it and forgot most of the story so, I'm going to make everything different but the same as it was before but I'm not adding Prince Of Tennis into it unless you want me to. However, I am going to clear the story about Mikan and Youichi.

Ok well first of all it starts off as those rainy and stormy nights you know like in the fairy tales with the hard rain and the loud thunder anyway, Mikan heard the door bell ring to the mansion in the land that they own. She opened the door to see nothing but, she looked down and saw a baby in a basket with a sticky note attached to his shirt that read, 'Yoichi' and ever since then she's been taking care of him as if he were her own child.

Lissa: Ok that is that anyways, the layout of the land is a huge gate surrounds their property so that no one can see/get onto their property unless let in. (Or unless they climb it.) On the inside of the gate it has a long driveway that parts out to three different ways to the left is the servants, H.Q. which is two stories tall and to the right is a Japanese style house that is also two stories high. Then straight ahead is the main house that is four stories high. Then to the back of the main house is a HUGE field of flowers and a garden full of roses of different kinds. There is also an in ground pool with a hot tub, diving board, and a built in slide that goes right into the pool. This is Mikan's land by the way and yes she is rich.

Lissa: Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice they belong to their rightful owners.

Mikan's P.O.V.  
"Okaa-san wake up your going to be late for school," Said Yoichi said from the space on the bed beside me. "Ok Yoichi I'm coming, get ready for school," I said to him with a yawn, "I'm already dressed kaa-san." He said back to me as I opened the door to the bathroom to do my morning routine. I wonder how my Light is doing it's been a long time since I've seen her. "Okaa-san it's not Easter yet so why do you have eggs in your bed?" Yoichi called from the bed, "What do you mean Yo-chan?" I asked him as I went to the bed while brushing my hair. My eyes widened a little when I saw the eggs. _'It must be my light'_ , I thought as I touched them and a vision went through my mind of my Light as she wish upon the guardians to be reborn as someone else and how she woke up this morning to see three eggs in her bed._ 'So that's what happened. Hehe so much for her cool and spicy act.'_ I thought as I saw when she freaked out over the eggs. Therefore, this means that I'm going to have to get more information from these three eggs soon. "Come on Yo-chan let's get you to school." I said as I walked down the stairs kitchen and got two pieces of toast from one of the maids. "Here," I said as I gave Yo-chan one. After we got in the car and dropped Youichi off at school I stared at the eggs, "Ok time to get some information" I said out loud as I touched the egg and all of the information that I need came to me. (A/N: Sorry I don't feel like writing all of that.) So these eggs are called Shugo Charas also known as my would be self, well why not have them born right now? So I touched them and said, "Awaken," and then they started cracking and three Shugo charas were born. "Hello my name is Ichigo nice to meet you." She said to me. She had ruby eyes and her hair was down to the middle of her calves just like mine but my hair is light brown. (A/N: Her outfit is like Ran's but without hat on her head. Also their eggs will have the same pattern as Amu's eggs but will be a different color and the symbols will be different. I will describe them better at the end of the chapter.) And she also has angel wings. The next one is sapphire. Her hair was sapphire and in a high ponytail. Her eyes were also sapphire. (Her under shirt is just like Miki's but is black and her vest is sapphire along with the mini skirt that looks like Ran's but has mini music notes on it.) The last one has her emerald hair in a messy but neat bun and her eyes are also emerald. She's wearing a strapless emerald shirt that flares out a little with a mini skirt that is emerald and has eagle eyes on it. "My name is Misaki," Said the sapphire one, "And I'm Yuki." said the emerald one, "And I'm Mikan." I said to them as I got my bag ready, for them to sit in for when we got to school also I don't anyone to see them yet but I'm pretty sure that they will at some point be sitting on my head or shoulder. "We're here Miss." Said the driver as he opened the door getting out of the as he helped me get out by holding out his hand for me to take. As I get out of the the limo a pink blur walked past me. Wait, I know that bubble gum pink hair anywhere, so walking with fast long strides I hurried to catch up with her. "Amu, is that you?" I asked her. She then turned around and I could see the light pouring off of her. Also if people looked on the ground they would see that I don't have a shadow but humans don't notice lots of things. "Mikan? OMG! It is you, how have you been I haven't seen you in a while."

Lissa: Sorry guys I can't think right so I'm ending it here. Anyway here are the charas' info. And by color I'm mean there whole body hair, eyes, clothes. And no i did no proof read it. sorry! :(

Ichigo- color: ruby. Symbol: angel wings. Her hair is down with her part on the right side of her head. Her outfit is also ruby she wore an outfit like Ran's but without the hat and the decorations on the skirt are angel wings.

Misaki-color: sapphire. Symbol: Music note. Her hair is in a high ponytail. Her under shirt is like Miki's but black and her vest is sapphire. Her skirt is like ran's but sapphire and with mini music notes.

Yuki-color: emerald. Symbol: eagle eye. Hair in messy bun with stray hairs sticking out. Strapless dress that flares at bottom.


	2. Another Shadow?

Lissa: Hey peoples I'm back and typing. I would like to thank AngelKitty27 for reviewing my story so this chapter is dedicated to you! Oh yeah I forgot to mention that this will have swearing in it so yeah see you at the end of the story!Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice they belong to their rightful owners. Mikan's P.O.V."I've been fine," I said and was about to say more but was interrupted as all the girls started 'wowing' over something. Two girls then started talking, "Wow!" Started girl one who had light brown hair like mine that was in two buns but I had my hair in a simple high ponytail that reached to the middle of my calves. "There magnificent as ever!" Squealed girl two who was as loud as ever. "The Guardians of Seiyo Elementary!" They both finished as me and Amu looked to see a group of people walking towards the front door of the school. "You two might not have heard of them before, since you're new here," Started girl one. "The Guardians are somewhat of a unique student council made by and operating on behalf of the students! They protect us from things like invasions of privacy; they even look after our concerns." Finished girl number two. "They are literally guardians!" They both squealed at the same time. "King'sChair: Hotori Tadase-Sama." Said girl one as I guessed it was the boy with the blond hair and ruby eyes. "Queen's Chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko-Sama" Said girl number two as I looked at the girl wait, no, boy that was dressed as a girl. 'I'll look more into that later.' "The Jack's Chair: Soma Kukai-Sama." Girl number one said as I looked at a boy with brown hair that's a shade or two darker than mine. "The Ace's chair: Yuiki Yaya-Chama" Finished girl number two as I looked at the girl with light brown hair like mine. "The Guardians even have a Royal Garden where they hold tea parties," Stated girl one. "And to top it off they have a royal cape which only they can wear." Finished girl number two. "It's so royal!" They squealed together. "That cape's actually…" Amu trailed off then the girls cut in by saying, "Right?" "Not really. Flocking around guardians or whatever is just childish." Said Amu in her famous 'Cool-&-Spicy' act. However, I could tell that she wanted to be involved somehow. "That's our Hinamori-san, she's always 'Cool & Spicy'. She's so great!" The two girls said together. "Actually," I cut in, "That's all just an act." I said but it went on death ears as I'm pretty sure no one noticed me here standing right next to Amu. "Tadase-Sama! You're so wonderful!" Said a girl and me Amu turned around to look at said person. However, he was a little bit too sparkly for my taste. "You have wonderful hair." Cut in another girl 'Gosh fan girls, this day sweet the next deadly.' "He really is Seiyo's prince." 'Bitch please if he really is a prince then what would he see in fan girls?' (A.N. Goodness how true is that?!) I then turned to look at Amu and she had that sparkly look thing in her eyes. O hell noshe is not about to do that love at first sight shit is she?' "I can't say it! An un-cute girl like me should never like the schools prince!" She said but I wasn't listening I was still wondering about that boy that dresses like a girl. I then felt one of my eggs move in my bag. 'Not now. I'm pretty sure those guardians can see them.' I then lift up the flap of my bag to peak and see which Shugo Chara was moving but no she wanted to pop out of the bag trying to push Yuki back down into my bag. I looked over to see Amu in the same situation that I'm in. Amu and I start to run towards the school so we can get them to settle down but, I get stopped by the cross dresser, and Amu gets stopped by the 'Prince'. "Um…are …you." The cross dresser say to me but before he could I noticed people are staring so I did my 'Cute-&-Sweet' act while Amu did her 'Cool-&-Spicy' act. "Would you mind not touching me like that,shrimp?" Amu asked after she slapped his hand away. While I slowly turn around and do a nice smile for the people around us to not suspect anything but then I lowered my voice so only he could hear it. "Sorry but I don't like cross dresser's touching me. That's right I know you're a girl but don't worry I won't tell a Shadow. O and by the way I hope I didn't offend you in any way. See you later Fujisaki-Sama." I said then bowed and walked to where Amu was. I could see that she was having a mental battle with herself as I walked along side of her. TO THE GUARDIANS! "Hotori-kun those girls," Nadeshiko started but was too stunned to say anything else. "Yes. They're still just eggs, (A.N. That's what he thinks.) but they are Character Bearers." Tadase said with a small smile. "I saw them too they both had three Guardian Eggs each." Yaya said with a smile and a wink also with three fingers up on each hand to show her point. "She's going to be a strong one." Kukia said with a smirk. "So she's finally here huh? But what about that other girl we don't know about her." Nadeshiko Said out of her dazed state. "Yes. The holder of the three eggs, the one who will inherit the legendary Humpty Lock has finally arrived. With an unknown person with her." Said Tadase. SOMEWERE ON A GRASSY HILL!Two pairs of eyes opened one pair is midnight blue while the other is blood red. They slowly got up and by the way they were looking you could see that they were both thinking. "Ne, Ikuto what's that sound?" Asked the boy with the black hair and blood red eyes. "I think it's the Humpty Lock Natsume." The one called Ikuto replied. BACK TO MIKAN AND AMU MIKAN'S P.O. and I walked to a random pillar and opened our bags to see our eggs looked the same but different. "You have some too Mikan, and look ours look the same but yours have different symbols and yours are darker." No I haven't told Amu that I'm her shadow yet bet I have to tell her at some point. Some Shadows ask the person that they want to be their Light before and if the person says yes then they start or you could just do it without their knowledge if they think that the person is not able to handle it. I did the second option. At that point in time Amu was the little girl that stuttered every time she talked we also had another friend but that's another story for another time. However, right now it's time for the assembly. "We will now begin the Fall Guardians' Assembly. For our first order of business, I'd like to announce the results of the survey regarding school uniforms." Tadase started I then looked at Amu to see her eyesdoing that sparkly shit again meaning she was thinking about the 'Prince'. Now that I think about it. "Ne Yuki can you Chara change with me so I can see the cross dresser's past" I asked her telepathically, yes I can talk to people telepathically. "Of Coarse" Then a pop sounded throughout the place we were in and I don't know what it's called. Then I heard another 'pop' sound and I looked to see Amu Chara Changed too but it had to be on accident or she just didn't know what she was doing. But before I turned my head memories went through my head I then realized that was the cross dresser's memories. "Alright, if anyone has anything to add, please raise your hand." Then Amu shot up out of her seat, "I do! I'm sorry about what I said. The truth is, I like you, Prince!" The hell? It must be her Shugo Chara I know I told her she needed to express her feeling but not like this! By the time she came back to life everybodyin the whole place was staring at her. "We're in the middle of an assembly, so please refrain from unrelated comments. Also I already like someone, I'm sorry." I could tell she was heartbroken so this is where I step in. I raise my hand and stand up at the same time. "Well you see 'Prince'," I started when Amu was already out the door. "You really could have gone easier on her, and that is why I do not like 'princely' characters because they just don't know when to stop oh and my first impression of you is that you are a dick." Then I ran out the door to go find Amu I ran passed a window and saw pink I instantly opened the window and jumped out landing softly on my feet. Then a light brown egg rolled from under me. "Not another one." I groaned out then grabbed it and started running to the construction site. By the time I got there… WITH IKUTO!As Ikuto caught the humpty lock he smelled something. "I smell eggs, Ikuto." Said Natsume, "Let's go Natsume. We have some eggs to catch." BACK WITH MIKAN!When I got there I saw Amu in a hole goodness she can be dumb sometimes. "From a girl who can't jump to a girl that can hop, step, jump." Then Amu flew in the air, "I guess it's time to show off too ne, Ichigo." I asked, and then Ichigo then popped out of her shell and said some words. "From a girl that can't fly to a girl that can dance, flip, fly. She said and then I grew angel wings, I then flew to Amu. I finally got Amu on something solid but I guess she wasn't too happy with me because she started freak out about how high we were well this was nothing to me. "Calm down Amu before I let you fall." She then finally settled down. Ran then started explaining what she was to Amu who didn't believe her one bit. Then from our left two boys came over to us. One was unknown to me while the other I knew too well. "So you two are the Chara Bearers." Said the one with midnight blue hair and eyes. "More weirdoes and this one has catears." Said Amu, the blue kitty then bounced his way over to Amu. "It seems that you have two more eggs," He stated as he took Amu's eggs from her pocket. "Don't touch me there you pervert!" Screamed Amu, he then turned and looked at me. "She has three more nya~" Said his Shugo Chara he then proceeded to walk towards me. Once he reached his destination he went to grab my Chara eggs but my voice stopped him for a second. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said to him, the boy Hyuuga Natsume then whistled. "Ikuto I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, I then decided to let him know who he's talking about. "Why don't you get a better look at me?" I asked him, he then proceeded to get a better look at me."Mikan-Sama I'm sorry that I disrespected you." He then bowed, while we were doing that Ikuto inched closer each second. When he got close enough I then grabbed the hand that was not holding the eggs andbrought it behind his back in a very fast motion. When he hissed in pain I grinned. "Ikuto nya~, we were on a roll today first we stole the Humpty Lock then the Magical Violin but then you wanna get beat by a girl?" He then dropped the eggs and then Amu and I jumped off the skyscraper then a mini violin flew into my view and I touched then a bright light engulfed : Sorry guys I wanted to finish the episode but my mind shut down so I hope you review. See you next time on Mikan's Life with Charas


End file.
